Kōyō's Crazy Life
by Piper-inu26
Summary: We all know who Kōyō Uzumaki is. She's Naruto's twin sister and best friend of Kameko Uchiha. But no one knows much about her past. How did she ever meet who she did? Highly suggested that you read Odd Friends either before or after reading this.


**This is a new story I decided to make to tell you a bit more about Kōyō from Dark2000 and my story, Odd Friends. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

It was a peaceful night in Konohagakure. Everyone was asleep or roaming the streets. The third hokage was left in charge again after a few years of retirement. The fourth had left to go help his wife. She had gone into labor early that day and had given birth to their twin children. Being that she was the kyuubi jinchuuriki the fourth, Minato Namikaze, had to keep watch over the seal to see that it didn't break releasing the nine tailed demon on the village. Minato watched his wife as their son was born. He would be named Naruto as they had already decided. Before the other was born though it seemed that something had taken over the kyuubi and was trying to remove it from Kushina.

"What's happening?" Minato asked.

"I'm taking control of the kyuubi and if you don't give me its jinchuuriki the child will die," a masked man said answering the fourths question. He held the crying baby boy in his hand with a kunai close to the infant.

"Let him go," Minato said turning his attention away from his wife. Kushina screamed even louder as the second child was born. The masked man threw the boy in the air about to stab him with a kunai. Minato grabbed Naruto before he was stabbed and flashed out of the room using a jutsu that allowed him to do so. He made the mistake of leaving his wife and second child with the masked man though. He got his son home and then went to find his wife and daughter. Minato went to find them but when he did find them he also found that the kyuubi had been released on Konoha. He brought them home too so that they could be safe with the son. Minato went in search of the masked man who had brought their family and village into this whole mess.

Meanwhile back at the village the third hokage and the ninja of the village tried to stop the demon from destroying their homes. Every flick of its tails causing yet another building to fall to the ground. They tried to get rid of the kyuubi but nothing seemed to work.

The village had tried using all their strongest jutsus at once but this only made the monster angrier.

When Minato found the masked man he battled him in hope that he would be able to release the kyuubi from his control. His plan wasn't working very well at first though. Minato seemed to pass right through man every time he tried to hit him only to be caught be the shackles the masked shinobi was using to fight. The fourth hokage had to catch him before he turned intangible and hit him releasing the kyuubi. Minato did just that. He had thrown one of his special kunais through the man's head and ran at him with a rasengan. Using a jutsu that let him teleport to wherever the kunai was he appeared behind the masked man and used rasengan on him when he least expected it. Minato also managed to put a seal on him that released the kyuubi from his control. Knowing he had been defeated the masked man disappeared. Now all Minato had to do was reseal the kyuubi.

The villagers thought they were about to be destroyed by the kyuubi's bijuu bomb when a large toad landed on its head. The fourth hokage had summoned it and had saved them for now. The nine tailed fox became enraged by the fact that the yondaime had just stopped him from killing them all. It tried to open its mouth to use the biju bomb it had prepared but was gone in a flash as Minato took it far from the village. He ended up taking the kyuubi to his house though which was destroyed. Minato had gotten his wife and kids out before it was destroyed though saving them. Kushina then used her charka chains to create a barrier so the biju couldn't escape. Minato saw his wife looked about to die from all the charka she had used. He had to seal it before it was too late. Minato knew he was going to die sealing the kyuubi. This would mean both him and his wife were going to die. They would never get to see their children grow up. Minato still had to seal the kyuubi though. He summoned the table needed for sealing the kyuubi. Minato was going to seal the kyuubi in his children. One half of its charka would go to one of them and the other half would go to the other. Children their age would never be able to hold all of the kyuubi's chakra so he had to split it.

"Wait Minato, put the last of my chakra in the seal that way I can help them in the future," Kushina said to him. Minato nodded and proceed to seal the kyuubi. These were to be the final moments of Minato and Kushina.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! :D**


End file.
